1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a case structure for a driving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a driving apparatus for a hybrid vehicle that includes an engine and a motor in the related art. An example of such a driving apparatus is the driving apparatus for a hybrid vehicle that is described in Japanese Patent No. 4958126 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”) and that includes a generator motor, which is an electric motor that is mainly used for generating electricity, and a traction motor, which is an electric motor that mainly functions as a driving source of the vehicle, in addition to an engine that serves as a driving source.
The case structure described in Patent Document 1 is an example of a case structure for a vehicle driving apparatus such as that described above. In the case structure described in Patent Document 1, a second case on which the generator motor is mounted is interposed between a first case and a third case, and the three individual cases are arranged next to one another in an axial direction and joined to one another.